


缚-1

by XIU_ice



Category: FF14, 艾默里克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIU_ice/pseuds/XIU_ice





	缚-1

绯 2019/4/28 14:07:00  
　　伊修加德的寒冷被地下室厚实的墙壁隔绝了大半，剩下的一点也消融在墙角燃烧着的炉火之中，阿道夫整个人都瘫在壁炉前头的柔软沙发里头，指尖有一搭没一搭的敲打着木质扶手发出细微的声响，成为空旷寂静的地下密室之中除去背后传来的隐约呜咽之外唯一的声响，他似乎是在等待着什么一般将目光定格在搁在壁炉上方的那只挂钟上头，目光却是直接穿过了眼前的事物看到了更遥远的地方，精灵面上的表情冷硬的很——自从“某个地方”救回他的恋人之后，若非是对着艾默里克的时候，那上头便难以看见什么可以被称之为柔和的表情——直到炉火无法照亮的角落里的某个人带着泣音的呻吟伴随着铁石碰撞的沉闷声音一并响起来，精灵才站起身来取了烛台向房间深处走去。  
　　被昏暗烛光照亮的墙角里，黑发精灵的四肢都被扣着漆黑的沉重镣铐，两手上的汇成一股，向前拉起在头顶，脚踝上的则分别连接在两边的墙壁上——下方的铁链过断，头顶的却又太长，这让他被迫摆出一个两腿大开着翘起臀部的姿势，让自己的私密部位全然展现在身后人的面前，议长被抱回来时身上大大小小的伤口淤青已经全部消退下去了，但这一经历依旧给他的身体留下了难以磨灭，不可逆转的改变——比如他会阴位置出现的，本应出现在女性身体之上的某个器官，以及充斥着全身的，无时无刻不在叫嚣着想要得到满足的情欲。  
　　“才过了两个星时呢，艾默里克。”  
　　阿道夫将手上的烛台搁在一边的架子上，又解开了艾默里克后脑上口塞的带子，修长的手指抚过他颤抖着的臀部，直接插入到已经汁水泛滥的后穴里去，空虚已久的甬道违背主人意愿的收缩起来，将那根手指向更深的地方吞吃，黑发精灵的身体哆嗦的更厉害了——他被锁住的身体在有限的范围内向后扭动，让身体内的指尖准确的点上前列腺的位置，仅仅着一点小小的刺激便让已经被放置了过久的精灵小声尖叫着射了出来，将脚下的毛绒地毯污湿了一片。称之为光之战士的精灵镜片下的眸色暗了几分，不顾穴肉盛情的挽留将手指抽了出来转而向前摸索到另一个——更为紧窄也更为湿润的穴口去，分开紧闭着的两片肉瓣，寻找到卡在内里的某个硬质的物体，将它缓缓的拖了出来。  
　　“这点时间都忍耐不过去的话，是没办法走出这里复工的。”  
　　精灵的声音带着平铺直叙的冷酷，像是在无情指出学生错误的指导者，让艾默里克从心底生出些许恐惧来，他张口试图说些什么——不行，他消失的时间已经够久了，他必须出现在众人面前——但一团浆糊的大脑着实无法帮助他组织什么有效的语言，到了最后议长阁下的大脑只能被动的感受着手脚上仅剩的一点力气正随着被抽出体外的那根东西流走——那是一只雕刻着繁复花纹的水晶制圆柱体，它在两星时之前被塞进了那个新出现的，隐秘的肉穴，现下被身体深处分泌出来的淫液浸透了，透明的水晶变成了粉红的颜色，在闪烁的烛光下反射着淫靡的光泽，阿道夫端详了它一阵，将它放置在了一边的架子上，失去了堵塞物的穴口再也锁不住过多的液体，入口处的两片单薄的肉唇试图闭合，但依旧让它们流出了一线，一点一点的滴落到地毯上去，精灵叹了口气松开了艾默里克手脚上的镣铐，将全然没有力气支撑的人揽在怀里，低头亲吻他泛红的耳尖作为安抚，又握住他刚刚释放过的分身用指腹将上头留下的一点白浊涂抹开来。  
　　“或者换个说法——这副已经变得异常淫荡的身子需要更加严密的看管，才能保证在人前可以继续摆出一副优雅模样来——你觉得呢？”  
　　房间之中一时之间静的可怕，只能听到一点混杂着情欲的急促喘息，艾默里克沉默的时间着实有些长了，长到阿道夫听到怀里人的声音时几乎要怀疑自己是否幻听。  
　　“……是。”  
　　伊修加德的议长开了口，声音低的难以听清，他的脸颊到耳尖都红成一片，手指无意识的抠挖着身下的地毯。  
　　“请……”  
　　他闭上了眼睛，面上露出苦涩的神情来，但这却是他面对现下这种情景唯一的抱怨了——艾默里克侧过头来把脸埋进身后人的肩膀上，清了下嗓子让声音略大了些。  
　　“请帮助我……”  
　　阿道夫没有让他将下面的话说完，虽说平日里——在艾默里克被绑架之前的许多个夜晚——他常以听这位优雅而矜持的贵族精灵被迫讲出的荤话为乐，但现下他着实无法控制自己不在那之后拿起武器去要求那些令艾默里克变成这样的人一一付出代价。  
　　虽然实际上他们已经付出过了。  
　　“别怕。”  
　　作为光的精灵嘴唇温暖而干燥，他低头给予了艾默里克一个安抚性质的亲吻，然后将他横抱起来走到壁炉旁，把他搁上沙发，两条长腿搭在扶手上以露出身下的两个肉穴方便动作，艾默里克的大腿根依旧有着细微的颤抖，在淫药作用下他的身体空虚的可怕，何况之前又被以训练忍耐力的由头空置了整整两个星时，现下他身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要被填满，两腿间的穴口在不由自主的张合间发出点淫靡的水声来——但他冷酷的恋人却丝毫没有满足他的意思，只自顾自的站在一边的架子上挑选器物。  
　　“阿道夫……”  
　　转身之间衣摆掀起的冷风抚过湿漉漉的穴口，带起新一轮的麻痒，艾默里克只觉得火焰从下身一直烧灼到头顶，将大脑蒸成一团难以运作的浆糊，使它无法再继续控制身体的动作而只能遵循本能的反应——艾默里克未被束缚的手摸索到两腿之间，两指并拢了插入到那个痒的难受的地方搅动，发出颇大的水声，他的双腿下意识的向内夹紧了自己的手腕——但自读的动作却始终不得其法，除去让情欲更加暴涨之外毫无用处，让理智彻底崩坏的议长阁下发出了平日里决计不会出现的淫声浪语。  
　　“痒……好难受，给我……想要…呜…”  
　　“虽然我也很想——”  
　　然而阿道夫只是将托盘放在了一边，握住他的脚踝，再次在上头扣上纯黑色的镣铐锁到沙发两边的地面上去。  
　　“但是不行——会议还有一个星时就要开始了。”  
　　他把艾默里克的手指从汁水泛滥的肉穴里抽了出来，不顾对方的呜咽反对将两只腕子扣在一起举过头顶与沙发背后地面上的锁链连接在了一起。阿道夫在他的两腿之间跪坐下来，自托盘里掂起一只椭圆物体，输入些许以太让它嗡嗡震动起来，而后毫不费力的将它塞入后穴，手指小心的调整着位置让它最粗的部位正顶上前列腺，又取了另外一个小一点的同样插入前方的雌穴顶上花心，艾默里克仰起脖颈来发出一声尖叫，随后转成高高低低的呜咽呻吟，直接施加在身体深处敏感点上的刺激在他麦色的身体声蒙了一层红潮，分身硬起翘在空中，腰身像是在寻求什么抚慰一般向上挺起，以至于精灵刚矮下身子来将他身前的小东西含进嘴里，它就几乎在瞬间达到了高潮，抽搐着吐出腥膻的液体来——阿道夫将那些东西全部吞了下去，然后继续吸允着口中的肉块，用舌尖挑拨着前端的小孔直到它再也吐不出任何东西。  
　　这般直接而猛烈的强制高潮多少缓解了艾默里克体内的欲望，但并未被实际满足的两个肉穴依旧空虚的很——以至于阿道夫探入两根手指将依旧在震动着的椭圆物体抽出时被肠肉绞的紧紧的难以动作。  
　　“放松——等下给你更大的。”  
　　甬道犹豫着放松了力道，让以太被逐渐耗尽的椭圆体顺利的被取出体外，此时距离出门只余下了区区半个星时，阿道夫没有再做些什么别的事情，直接伸手取了托盘上的另一件物体——它看起来像是个用木头粗糙雕刻而成的圆柱体，上头依旧留存着天然的纹理与凸起的树节，精灵用两指剥开雌穴口的肉唇缓缓的将它插入进去，空虚许久的身体被填充的满足感与柔嫩肉壁被摩擦的触感让尚未自高潮之中恢复神智的艾默里克发出混杂着满足与痛苦的呻吟，阿道夫将那只两端圆润的柱体整个埋了进去，外部的两片颜色粉嫩的肉唇因着含着东西的缘故微微外翻着将原本隐藏在下方的小巧肉粒顶了出来，阿道夫取了一只模样奇怪的金属器具过来，用两边的凹陷将肉唇分别包裹，而阴蒂则被前端巧妙的裂缝顶出，在冷硬的金属上点缀成唯一的一抹艳色。  
　　艾默里克被金属的冰冷激出一丝轻微的神智来，他哆嗦着挣扎了几下表示不满，却正好让精灵尚未来得及撤离的手指指尖从被顶出暴露的肉粒上划过——这对于依旧没能适应这一新生性器的艾默里克来说刺激的过了头，他仰起了头来将后脑抵在柔软的沙发靠背上，双唇大张着露出一截粉红的舌尖——他甚至连尖叫或是呻吟都发不出了，只能绷紧全身的肌肉感受身体经由雌穴的第一次高潮，艾默里克能感觉无数滚烫的淫液正在从体内的某个点涌出，却被深埋在体内的圆柱体与封闭着穴口的金属物件阻隔，一丝一毫也无法渗出体外，只能充斥在狭窄的花道之中。  
　　黑发的精灵用了足足有半盏茶的才多少捡回了自己的理智，这会阿道夫已经用某个根部连接着各种带子的大号按摩棒将他的后穴填满了，正捻着根细长的水晶棍握住早已射不出什么东西却因着体内的情潮而依旧半硬着的分身，缓缓将它插入到大开着的马眼中去。艾默里克那极为有限的性知识并不能为自己解释现下的场景，但多少回复了点神智的议长也难以开口去询问这样的——无论是问话还是回答都羞耻的要命的问题，于是只能闭上眼睛忍耐那个最为窄小的地方被外物入侵的感觉，他的身体依旧在细微的发着抖，那是刚刚过度高潮留下的后遗症，但多少可以充作自己依旧迷茫着的伪证。  
　　阿道夫将那根水晶管整个埋进分身之中，又将末端的圆环与细细捆绑着柱身与下方两只肉球的皮套连接在一起，后穴按摩棒尾端的长皮带压过雌穴上金属器具的凹陷与它穿插在一起，又一并向上分成两股越过胯骨之上，与后穴的带子束作一束，扣上一把小巧玲珑的金锁——这下艾默里克身下的所有欲望来源便都被严密的看管起来了，唯一落在外面的便只余下那可怜的，被凸显出来的小巧肉粒，但随即它也被用一只小巧的金属罩子扣住了，一把更加小巧的金锁悬在两腿之间，仿佛是在彰显着这具需要被严密看管的淫荡身体的本质。  
　　随即艾默里克手脚上的束缚都被松开了，制服被整齐的穿戴到了身上，将所有痕迹都掩盖这让他看起来又是那个温和又可靠的伊修加德议长——只是脸色带着点病态的苍白，移动之间也动作也有些迟缓，但这完全可以用伤重未愈的理由搪塞过去，没有人知道在威严的制服之下是怎样一副淫靡的场景。  
　　哈罗妮在上。  
　　艾默里克努力让自己忽略行走间体内异物摩擦内壁带来的那些迟钝又清晰的快感，在心底向他的神明发出忏悔。  
　　原谅你的信徒吧。


End file.
